Stranded!
by Kagome92111
Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha, FullMetal Alchemist, and Sailor Moon characters are stranded on an island together? Lessons will be learned, friends will be made, and laughs will be had. Rated PG13 for safety.


**Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha, FullMetal Alchemist, and Sailor Moon characters are stranded on an island together! Lessons will be learned, friends will be made, and laughs will be had! Rated PG-13 for safety.**

**AN: Hey everyone! If any of my previous reviewers were wondering what happened to my other fanfiction, "Inuyasha, Off Camera", it got removed because I sort of accidently made it in chat/script format... eheheheh, whoops. Well, one of my best friends Chelsea gave me this idea for a new fanfiction that she got from her anime magazine, so I decided to give it a shot. Please please please leave me a review, I don't care what it says. It could say "gdsjdbwibczbnms" if you want! I just want to know if people like it or not. I wouldn't want to spend weeks writing a story that everyone hates...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kagome92111: I OWN INUYASHA, SAILOR MOON, AND FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lawyers: No, you don't.**

**Kagome92111: YES I DO!**

**Lawyers: Do you:point guns at Kagome92111:**

**Kagome92111: Go ahead! Shoot me! I still own them!**

**Lawyers:point guns at Kagome92111's secret ramen stash:**

**Kagome92111:gasp: YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Lawyers:evil smirk: Would we?**

**Kagome92111:sigh: Ok, I give. :whispers: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Lawyers:in sing-song voices: We can't hear you!**

**Kagome92111: I DON'T F-ING OWN THEM:whips out flamethrower and burns off all the lawyers heads: I'm coming, my babies:grabs ramen cups and strokes them: My precious...**

**Stranded!**

**Chapter 1 - The Contestants Part One**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Koga, Kanna, and Naraku were all out in a large field, engaged in a heated battle... the final one. Inuyasha and Kagome were standing back-to-back fighting off thousands of Naraku's demons, Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga, and Kagome with her bow and arrows. Miroku and Sango were doing the same, Sango with her boomerang, and Miroku with his staff and sacred sutras, while Shippo watched from the sidelines, transformed as a tree so no one would attack him. **

**Sesshomaru was slicing up hundreds of demons, trying to get to Naraku, who was hiding behind his massive wall of demons with Kikyo and Kanna at his side, while Koga, who agreed to give Inuyasha his jewel shards when they were done, insisted on fighting near Kagome in case "mutt-face" failed to protect her. **

**Half of the demons were down and there was a clear path to Naraku now. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and shouted, "Now!" before she nodded and shot a perfectly aimed sacred arrow straight at Naraku's heart. He performed the wind scar which, combined with Kagome's sacred arrow, created a large stream of pink light across the whole field, catching everyone's attention. **

**Inuyasha smirked when he saw the horrified look on Naraku's face as their combined attack got closer and closer. His smirk fell when the entire battlefield was engulfed in an eery green light coming out of nowhere. Everyone looked up, shielding their eyes from the intense light, as a booming voice came from the sky.**

**"Ladies, Gentlemen, and other creatures! I am proud to announce to you now, that you ten have been chosen to play on Fox's new television show, 'Stranded!' along with several other people. Their are no rules or restrictions and the last ones standing after one month will win ten thousand dollars! You will now be teleported to a deserted island, one of which's location is not known by any being. Please stand by."**

**Everyone was too shocked to say anything, as the green light grew more intense up to the point where you couldn't see anything. It finally dimmed down and everyone turned to look at each other and gasped as they realized they were no longer in the field they were in previously. They observed their new surroundings to know that they were now stranded on the shore of a very large, tropical island, inhabited only by rainforest animals.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Ed and Al Elric were walking along an old dirt road, headed to a well-known library in the east. Hughes had informed them of its location and said that it may hold more clues that may help them on their search for the philosopher's stone. **

**Ed rubbed his stomach as it growled in hunger. Al suggested they take a break, so they stopped to rest under a large, shady tree to their right. Ed piled a huge stack of grass in front of him that he ripped out of the ground and clapped his hands together, transmuting the grass into a fairly large loaf of warm bread. Al merely sat on the ground, watching Ed as he ate like there was no tommorrow.**

**"What's the matter, Al? Hungry?" Ed asked with a smirk when he noticed Al watching him. **

**"Shut up, brother," Al mumbled as he looked around for something to do while he waited. He found a rock lying next to him and began "observing" it, poking at it as if it were the most amazing thing in the world.**

**"But it's so goooood...," Ed began chewing rather loudly and moaning in delight. "Mmmmmmm!" He felt daring and started waving a piece of bread around in circles in front of Al's face. "You know you want it..." Ed knew perfectly well he was ticking Al off, but wasn't really expecting that rock to come flying through the air and making contact with his forehead. "God damn, Al. That hurt!" Ed shouted as he rubbed his sore head.**

**Al 'hmphed' before standing up and making his way back toward the road they were on before. He saw Hughes running really fast toward him, waving and coming from the direction they had came from. Al thought Hughes might have found out something useful, and began walking towards him.**

**Hughes came to a stop in front of Al and panted as he reached into his pocket for something. "Oh my god, Al! I have to show you this!" Al got really excited and waited as he took it out. "Look!" he exclaimed with hearts in his eyes, shoving a picture of his 3 year old daughter on a swing in his face. "Isn't she so adorable!" If Al were Ed he would have strangled Hughes, but being Al, he sweatdropped and took the picture from Hughes with faked interest.**

**"Wow, Mr. Hughes. She sure is growing up to be a... nice... young girl. So how is Mrs. Hughes do-EENG!" Al groaned in frustration as a huge loaf of bread hit him square in the back of the head. He could hear Ed laughing his ass off behind him, and was about to say something when the whole area was veiled in green light. Ed's laughter gradually quieted down as all 3 of them shielded their eyes and looked up at the sky, hearing a man's voice booming as if on a loudspeaker to them.**

**"Gentlemen! I am proud to announce to you now, that you three have been chosen to play on Fox's new television show, 'Stranded!' along with several other people. Their are no rules or restrictions and the last ones standing after one month will win ten thousand dollars! You will now be teleported to a deserted island, one of which's location is not known by any being. Please stand by." **

**An incredibly surprised Ed, Al, and Hughes were soon greeted by the same surroundings as the Inuyasha gang. Al saw a group of people up ahead and started running towards them, with Ed and Hughes right behind him. The 3 slowed to a stop and were about to say something, but screamed as they saw Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kikyo's soul gatherers.**

**"Monsters!" they all shouted in unison. This got the Inuyasha gang's attention, who all turned to look at the newcomers**

**"Demon!" everyone, but Kagome, shouted at once, pointing to Al. Inuyasha flexed his claws and was about to rip Al to shreds, but Kagome sat him and slowly approached the FullMetal Alchemist group with her hand outstretched. Ed cautiously shook her hand and introduced himself.**

**"Hi... my name is Ed Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, this is Mr. Hughes, and this is my broth-"**

**"Who's the walking trashcan?" Kagome asked with curiosity as she poked his metal chest. Al's face paled and Kagome sweatdropped as he ran behind a nearby tree, crying really loudly. "Did I say something wrong?"**

**Stranded Observation #1: Don't call Al a trashcan.**


End file.
